The Truth About Robin
by FlamyAngelwings
Summary: Currently being re-written, please ignore the sucky OC within
1. Chapter 1

Bluejay: "Hello! And welcome to the new and improved story 'The Truth About Robin' VERSON 2!"

Beastboy: "Hey! How can something be new as in it never existed before and IMPROVED meaning it must have existed before to fix?"

Bluejay: "I don't know…Fine; it's the IMPROVED version, happy now?"

Beastboy: "No, Cyborg threw out all my tofu." 'Pouts'

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Batman

Robin slumped into his chair, the team had just fought Slade, AGAIN, it seemed like his attacks were more frequent nowadays. Now that most of the other villains were gone, Slade had been recruiting outcasts, teens that were shunned because of their powers, to be his own army of villains.

"Robin?" a voice broke him out of his trance and he looked up to see his girlfriend Starfire standing outside his door looking concerned.

"Yeah Star? What is it?"

Starfire looked at Robin then something caught her eye

"I wished to ask if you would join us for the pizza, but now I wish to know what that is, another of the fan letters?" Starfire pointed to his window, Robin glanced at it to see a small card taped to the outside, This was very common for the titans, to have thank you notes, children's drawings and even MARRIAGE PROPOSALS taped to their windows, but this one was different, what was on it made Robin's blood run cold. He quickly jumped up and opened his window, snatching it and glancing at the message before he turned to face Starfire.

"It's nothing star, just a note from an old 'friend'; by the way did you say pizza? I'm in." Starfire brightened at the prospect of Robin coming out from his dark room, and Robin was glad she didn't press matters further.

"OH! Yes! Friend Raven suggested it! She said we all needed to take the break and relax!"

Robin couldn't relax now, with what he just saw, but he put on a fake smile

"Sounds good, let's go". He tossed the card onto the table and as they left took one last glance at it, sitting there taunting him.

All that was on it was the outline of a bat.

Bluejay: "Well that's the first chapter of TTAR version 2! Please review!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Here's chap 2; courtesy of my co-author Shockinglyawesome

**CHAPTER 2-THE PIZZA WITH IN**

"I guess we'll have the deluxe special." Robin said as he gave the menu back to the waitress.

"DELUXE? But that has everything on it! Including meat!" BB said. "You know how I feel about meat." He whined Robin rolled his eyes

"fine, the delux and a small Vegan." He sat there quietly as they brought out the pizza. As they ate Robin just glanced around. Starfire automatically knew something was wrong.

"Robin, you seemed…disturbed. Is something wrong?" Star said. Robin looked up at her and smiled

"Huh? Oh, no it's nothing really, I was just thinking." But he still looked down at his plate.

"Is it about that letter? You said it was nothing but you are very disturbed I can see it!" Robin sighed.

"Well, I guess I can't hide it forever." They looked up at him. "I got us plane tickets to Hawaii!" everyone's jaws dropped Starfire clapped her hands

"Oh that is most glorious news!" she threw her arms around his neck in a light hug

"Really dude? what happened to 'heroes can't take vacations?'" aked Beastboy. Robin smirked. He hadn't actually got tickets, it was just something he came up with on the spot to get off of his back. But he was going to actually buy them now. If he didn't then eyebrows would be raised. just then a shout came from across the street

"HELP, HELP MY BABY!" They all looked up to see a man stealing a…baby?

"Guess that vacation is going to have to wait." BB said as they all leapt into action.

**WOOT! Finally got this up! This was made by Shockinglyawsome! At least this chapter was.**

**Spoiler for chap 3: **

**Robin picked up the phone and his serious face went from stern, to shocked, to annoyed and back to stern. Beastboy looked at him confused and asked the question on everyone's minds.**

"**Dude, who was that?" Robin glanced at him and paused**

"**The mayor; for the next week, we'll be bodyguards for Bruce Wayne"**

22/11/2011**: **Flamyangelwings edited this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! My cast is finally off! Have you ever tried to do anything normal like read, eat or write fan fiction with one arm? Here's a hint, it's near impossible!

So like I said above, sorry I haven't updated, my arm has been incapacitated, but it's fine now!

I don`t own TT

"TITANS! GO!" Robin was actually really weirded out, I mean come on! Who on earth steals a BABY? Raven flew up, grabbed the baby, a blond boy in a blue onesie, and was about to hand him back to his mother when the baby suddenly grew into a 16 year old and grabbed Raven.

"Testosterone!" Shouted the boy, who now had long blond hair in a ponytail and was wearing a blue jumpsuit with red boots. The 'mother' tore off her disguise to reveal a 18 year old girl with red hair, wearing a pure white jumpsuit with a black Cat's paw on the chest, and the man who was 'stealing' the baby tore off his costume to reveal a 18 year old boy with identical hair and a all orange jumpsuit with a fox's paw on it.

"Jeez Testo, do you NEED to yell out your name EVERY SINGLE TIME?" yelled the girl, before turning to the Titans.

"I can't believe you fell for THAT! Aren't you supposed to be smart?" she jeered at Robin.

"Catzeye, Kitsune, Testosterone" growled out Raven looking at three of Slade's more incompetent minions "What a 'pleasure' to see you again"

The girl, Catzeye, growled and suddenly grew cat paws, ears and a tail, and her pupils slitted and became catlike, meanwhile her twin brother, Kitsune, did the same thing, except that his were fox parts.

"Don't underestimate us, titans! We've gotten better since last time!"

Beastboy snickered "well you can't have gotten worse! We beat you in like 10 minutes dude!"

Robin tossed a birdarang at Testosterone, who was too busy glaring a Beastboy to notice, and hit him dead on.

"One down, two to go" jeered Beastboy, as he charged in cheetah form towards Catzeye, he pounced at her, and she leapt out of the way, causing Beastboy to smash into a light post. "Come on! Do you think I'm going to fall for that a third time?" she yelled, not noticing robin toss a disk at her, which then opened and released a net on top of her.

"Kitsune!" yelled her brother and he ran to try and get the net off, only to be caught in one of Raven's bubbles.

"Huh, BB was wrong! They did get worse; we just hit a new record, 6 minutes in battle! Booyah!" Cried Cyborg looking at the stopwatch built into his left arm.

"Yeah, well you won`t be so lucky soon" yelled Kitsune, "Master Slade`s new apprentice can beat all of you!" before being hit by his sister,

"Shut up you idiot!" yelled Catzeye before hitting her brother again

After giving the villains to the police, who ironically worked right down the street, the titans paid for their pizza and headed home.

Inside the tower

Beastboy, and Cyborg were playing stankball in the hallway, Raven was reading a book and Starfire was trying to cook, Robin however was locked in his bedroom again trying to figure out who Slade`s new apprentice was.

"Slade only picks the best for his apprentice, and it has to be somebody that would matter to us", he had already called ALL of the other titans, Even those 3 kids that Raven has got so attached to, but nobody was missing. Suddenly Robin felt his stomach growl and he checked his watch,

"It's already been 6 hours? No wonder I'm so hungry!" he headed to the kitchen to grab a slice of left over pizza and had just entered the main room when the phone rang, Robin picked up the phone and his face went from stern, to shocked, to annoyed and back to stern. Beastboy looked at him confused and asked the question on everyone's minds.

"Dude, who was that?" Robin glanced at him and paused

"The mayor; for the next week, we'll be bodyguards for Bruce Wayne"

"DUDE!" yelled Beastboy "AWESOME! " Cyborg looked thoughtful for a minute

"Hey Robin, you used to live in Gotham right? Did you ever meet the guy? Rob? Dude! So not cool!" Robin had already disappeared into his room by the time Cyborg asked.

Robin`s Room

"Why? Why? WHY? WHY NOW?" Robin was banging his head on his desk "How did he find me? " Robin sat up and looked at the card from the night before, he was about to tear it up when he noticed something was written on the back, unfortunately, the ink was so smudged that he could only read the last word, but it was all he needed to see, standing out clearly was the word that haunts Robin every hour of every day, Slade. Now the question that remained was how Batman knew. Robin crumpled the paper and tossed it in the garbage, but the question echoed in his mind, how did Batman know about Slade?

A.N-Just to clear something up, Kitsune is Japanese for fox


	4. Chapter 4

Robin groaned as he sat up in his bed the next morning. The alarm clock ringing right beside his head. He stared at the dreaded thing and pushed it over to make it be quiet. God, he had to now go to his first day on the job of being a stupid bodyguard for Mr. Fancy dancy, Hotshot, Bruce Wayne. Sure, Robin had lived with him for a while, but that was a long time ago. Ever since that dreaded day. Robin shook his head. No! He wasn't going to think about that day!

"Yo, Rob! You up yet? You know we got to be there by 8!" Cyborg yelled through his door. Robin looked at the clock that lay on the floor. 7:15. Ugh. He had to hurry.

"Yeah, I'm going!" He yelled back. "Unfortunately." He mumbled under his breath. As he got dressed and freshened up, he heard all the others talking excitedly about how they were going to be protecting Bruce Wayne. Except for Raven, she didn't care. Even Starfire was excited to know she would be protecting a billionaire. Robin on the other hand, he rolled his eyes at the others as they talked. What was so great about Bruce Wayne? Sure, he was rich, but that was about it. And Ok, he was the Batman, but it's not like The Titans knew about that. Robin finally went downstairs to find all of them jittering once more.

"It's about time!" BB yelled. "Geez! We thought we would have to leave you!" 'Yes, leave me, leave me!' He thought.

"Don't be silly B! We would never leave Robin behind on something like this!" Cy looked at him and could tell Robin was not as excited as he thought.

"What's the matter with you? A once in a lifetime experience and you're all mopey! What's going on?" Robin looked down. He couldn't let them know why he  
was truly unhappy.

"I guess I'm just a little tired is all." Cy stared down at him then nodded his head with satisfaction.

"Aright then, let's go!" Robin rolled his eyes as he scooted into the blue car. This was going to be the longest day of his life. Bruce would surely recognize him. I mean, wasn't that the reason he hired them? Or was it something else? He didn't know. Why couldn't Mr. Wayne just hire regular people for bodyguards instead of them? Why couldn't he protect himself? I mean, he was Batman for Gosh Sakes! What was it?

"Hel-lo! Robin! Are you in their dude?" BB asked. Robin looked up to his surprise to see BB standing outside the door. "We're here dude!" Robin looked at  
him.

"Oh. Sorry, wasn't paying attention I guess." BB looked at him weirdly.

"You sure you Ok? You're kind of out of it today." Robin shrugged.

"Sorry." BB shook his head.

"About what? You didn't do anything!" Robin was getting agitated.

"Well, what do you want me to say then? I mean, I can't say I guess, I can't say sorry, everything I do is apparently mopey to you all, what do you want me  
to say?" BB was surprised. He crossed his arms and glared at Robin

"GEEZ! Moody much are you? Gosh, fine then, be all moody, I don't care, but you aren't going to ruin this day for me!" Robin rolled his eyes again. He was a little moody. Cyborg broke them up before it could go any farther. All the guys had to where a tux, girls, look nice. Raven wore the same blue robe though. What were they going to do about it? They entered the old Wayne mansion as an old man appeared out of the shadows. He gently smiled at the Teens. He looked at Robin and smiled a little more. This man was Alfred.

TT. TT. TT. TT. TT. TT. TT. TT. TT. TT. TT. TT. TT. TT. TT. TT. TT. TT. TT. TT. TT. TT. TT. TT.  
**Shockinglyawsome made this chapter.  
S.A: Wow wee Blue jay! I think the Story is about to get good now!  
BB: Gosh, Robin didn't have to yell at me!  
S.A: Yeah, well, you know how he gets! Neither Blue Jay nor I own the Teen Titans! Although we wish we did!**

**Bluejay: and now for another preview!**

"OK, what's Batman's message? Robin demanded after insuring the room was empty.

"What do you mean, Robin?" asked Bruce, giving him an innocent smile, and glancing at a camera out of the corner of his eyes. "What message?"

"Oh, don't pull that, I get a note from Batman on my window, but thanks to the rain, all but the last word were illegible, and then the next day, one of his lead contacts needs my protection in Jump? How stupid do you think I am?" Robin glared at the man who raised him for almost 4 years.

"Well in that case, I guess you WOULD be confused as to why I'm here, you see-" Bruce was cut off as there was a resounding crash from the other room.

"Stay here, Mr. Wayne, sounds like trouble" Robin said, then, after getting a nod, and annoyingly enough a smirk, from Bruce, ran out of the room, a moment later Bruce followed. Outside there was just one person, a tall teenage boy, in bronze looking spandex, a mask with the top half silver and the bottom half gold, and copper coloured gloves and boots.

**Bluejay: okay then, see you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Neither ShockinglyAwesome nor I own Teen Titans or Batman, if we did, Bluejay would exist.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The tall British man looked at the Titans "Please to meet you, you must be the Teen Titans, I am Alfred, Master Bruce's Butler" his looked straight at Robin "He has been expecting you." The Titans entered the manor, and took a look around.

"Dude! This place is huge! "Cried Beastboy, looking at the main hall "imagine how much tofu this guy could buy!" a giant imaginary block of tofu filled the hallway Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Forget Tofu, picture all the MEAT! Why would hot-shot Bruce Wayne eat something NASTY like tofu? " A giant steak crushing the tofu, Alfred looked at Robin confused and Robin rolled his eyes

"They do that a lot" Robin commented ignoring the cries of "I've been most of those animals!"

"Actually, I don`t mind tofu that much" came a voice from the stairway, all the Titans turned to see a well built man in a expensive suit coming down

"it`s nice to finally meet you Titans, I have heard so much about you, I'm Bruce Wayne" his eyes looked at each Titan in turn, finally ending on Robin, "and it's nice to see you again, Robin, how have thing been since you left Batman?" Robin looked at Bruce

"Things have been fine Mr. Wayne; I have my own team now, one I wouldn't trade for anything" Bruce looked at Robin and nodded.

"Thank you all for coming, but you didn't need to come all the way to Gotham to pick me up, I could have gone to Jump City in my jet." Cyborg smiled

"Oh, that's no problem, it gave us a chance to try the new feature on my baby" he said, thumbing the T-car in the driveway "She flies like a breeze". Bruce chuckled

"Well, I can understand a man's love for his car, how fast can she go?" Cyborg's eye lit up and he all but dragged Bruce out to the car, pointing out all of its features. Robin shook his head, a chuckle escaping his lips

"Never ask Cyborg about his baby unless you want to grand tour". The other Titans walked outside and got into the car, Robin picked up Bruce's bag and headed for the door.

"Master Richard?" Robin turned to look at the man who helped raise him

"Yeah, Alfred?" Alfred smiled that knowing smile

"Take care of Master Bruce, won't you?" Robin smirked, and nodded

"Of course, it's my job" he turned and headed for the car

"And Master Richard, it was nice to see you again." Robin stopped and smiled at Alfred.

"I missed you too, Alf". Robin turned and left the building, Placing Bruce's suitcase in the trunk and climbing into the only available spot, which, unfortunately, was right beside Bruce.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The car ride back to Jump was awkward, for Robin at least, the rest of the Titans were shooting off non-stop questions at Bruce, and Bruce kept looking at him. When they finally reached Jump City, the first thing Bruce saw was Titans Tower

"What's that?" he cried, in his mind hoping the answer wasn't what he thought it was, Cyborg looked out the window and smiled

"Huh? Oh, that's Titans Tower, our headquarters, and where you'll be staying for the next week" Bruce stared at Robin, with a annoyed look

"Isn't it kind of a target? I mean, nobody knows where Batman's headquarters is, you could be attacked" Robin rolled his eyes

"That's kind of the point, it makes the Tower a bigger target than the city" Robin explained "When they want to attack something, or get our attention, the first thing they see, is our home, besides, we have all the best security systems, even better than the Batcave, and they're all linked to Cyborg's Systems, he can activate them, literally, with a thought" Bruce nodded, but gave Robin an annoyed glance. Suddenly, the T-car turned off of a dock and stared hovering across the water and landed in a hidden underwater garage on the island, next to Beastboys's Moped and the R-Cycle.

"Alright! Home sweet home!" cried Cyborg, hopping out of the car and popping the trunk open. Robin climbed out of the car and held the door for Bruce

"Hey Beastboy, could you show Mr. Wayne up to the guestroom" he asked, pulling Bruce's luggage from the trunk, Beastboy looked at him confused

"Which one dude? We have like 5" Robin looked at him annoyed, and rolled his eyes

"The one that we set up for him, across from Terra's old room" he pointed out handing Beastboy the luggage, then he turned and headed for the door, blinking as a weirded out Bruce rode by on a green gorilla that was carrying his bags.

"That's not what I meant!" he shouted, before chuckling and shaking his head.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When Bruce finished packing he headed down to the main room, following the map Cyborg gave him, and the yelling, to find Starfire cooking...something, Raven meditating by the window, and Cyborg and Beastboy playing videogames, he looked around but couldn't see Robin,

"Hey, where's Robin?" He asked, sort of confused, Raven looked up,

"Check his room, he hardly ever leaves it nowadays, Slade is up to...something, and when it comes to Slade, Robin barely eats or sleeps until either, we strap him to one of the medical beds, or Slade is stopped." Beastboy looked up

"Slade is our crazy arch-nemesis, he wants Robin as his apprentice and won't stop until he succeeds", he launched into a detailed explanation of what Slade has done, which didn't calm Bruce's well hidden nerves about what Raven said,

"That sort of obsession can't be healthy!" he pointed out, Cyborg just rolled his eyes

"Yeah, well we think he got it from Batman!" Bruce left and headed for Robin's room

"Hey! Where are you goings?" yelled Cyborg,

"Bathroom" Bruce called over his shoulder, once he got to Robins room, he opened the door quietly, to find Robin yelling at his laptop, which had a video chat screen on it.

"It's not funny guys! Besides, if he knows where I am, who wants to guess that the rest of them do?" suddenly the laughter turned to panic, he could make out some familiar voices, namely the rest of the missing sidekicks, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, and Wondergirl

"Well, now at least I know what happened to them," Bruce said, and Robin quickly turned off his communicator and spun around

"What do you want?" he demanded in an annoyed tone, Bruce just smiled

"Actually, I was just asking if you wanted to eat out, whatever that red-haired girl's making doesn't look appetizing" Robin's eyes widened

"Starfire's cooking? ...Yeah, eating out sounds good!" he said really fast, in a way that made Bruce suspect that her food was far less than enjoyable, Robin suddenly walked out of the room and headed for the main lounge, Bruce followed, enjoying the looks of surprise Robin got robin just thumbed at Bruce

"I was already on my way out when I found him, I think he got lost" he commented, enjoying Bruce's annoyance "So, What's for dinner?" suddenly a explosion occurred from the kitchen, they turned to see something blue devour the bowl Starfire had been cooking in

"Dude! The mold is back, I thought we killed that stuff" yelled Cyborg, and Robin just tossed a freeze disk at it, making a giant icecube, then he smirked

"Looks like its Chinese tonight, how about Panda Rose?" he asked, pulling a wallet out of his belt.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Halfway through dinner, Bruce stood up,

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom" he said and walked off, Robin follow Bruce into the bathroom, letting the rest of the Titans think he was just making sure the multi-billionaire wasn't attacked

"OK, what's Batman's message? Robin demanded after insuring the room was empty.

"What do you mean, Robin?" asked Bruce, giving him an innocent smile, and glancing at a camera out of the corner of his eyes. "What message?"

"Oh, don't pull that, I get a note from Batman on my window, but thanks to the rain, all but the last word were illegible, and then the next day, one of his lead contacts needs my protection in Jump? How stupid do you think I am?" Robin glared at the man who raised him for almost 4 years.

"Well in that case, I guess you WOULD be confused as to why I'm here, you see-" Bruce was cut off as there was a resounding crash from the other room.

"Stay here, Mr. Wayne, sounds like trouble" Robin said, then, after getting a nod, and annoyingly enough a smirk, from Bruce, ran out of the room, a moment later Bruce followed. Outside there was just one person, a tall teenage boy, in bronze looking spandex, a mask with the top half silver and the bottom half gold, and copper coloured gloves and boots.

"Hello Titans! I am Metalad! Bow to me!" Robin stared and Beastboy laughed

"You're kidding right? This is all Slade could come up with? What do you do dude? Rust?" Raven trapped the guy in an energy bubble and Cyborg put handcuffs on him.

"Shortest fight yet!" he commented, and 'Metalad' laughed

"Oh, You weren't supposed to FIGHT me, I was just a diversion while he got here!" Robin's eyes widened and he followed Metalad's finger to see a tall man in body armour and a black and orange mask come out of the shadows, Bruce got shocked look on his face and backed out of the room, Robin glanced at him as he did so, knowing very well what he was doing.

"Hello Titans, have you been enjoying my games?" asked Slade, all the Titans got into battle position; Robin extracted his Bo-Staff

"Bring it, Slade!" Slade Chuckled

"You think you can beat me? Robin, Robin, Robin, I haven't even introduced you to my apprentice yet, you won't be able to lay a finger on her!" Slade snapped his fingers and Robin smirked

"Think again, Slade! We can take ANYTHING you...throw...our..." The words died in Robin's throat and his eyes widened as Slade's apprentice stepped forward, it was a young girl, no more than 13, in a costume identical to the one Robin wore as Slade's apprentice, and a domino mask, with auburn hair pulled into a ponytail. Slade let out a cruel laugh,

"Like I said Robin, you won't be able to lay a hit on her, after all, you wouldn't want to HURT your DEAR, little sister now, would you?, If I can't have you Robin, I might as well settle for your runner up, I think this hurts you more, anyway" Robin couldn't process what Slade was saying, only one word escaped his mouth,

"Bluejay!" Robin pulled out his communicator and pressed the button calling for backup, suddenly a Batarang flew from the rafters and the other Titans gasped as Batman jumped down to stand beside Robin

"Return Bluejay, Deathstroke!" he growled and Slade chuckled

"Deathstroke? I believe you're a bit behind the times Batman, I go by Slade now" Batman let out half a chuckle

"Your real name, am I right Mr. Wilson? I know all about you, Slade Wilson, and your children, tell me, is that why you want Bluejay? your son hates you for what you did and joined of the Titans?" This snapped Robin out of his shock,

"Slade has a son? IN THE TITANS?" Batman glanced at him

"I believe he goes by Jericho, his 'father' caused him to go mute, then dumped him on a mountain, you can guess why he hates Slade so much" This shocked Slade as much as it did Robin,

"Joey's a Titan?" he growled, ironically, the backup arrived just as Batman had said that, Herald jumped out of his wormhole, followed by Kidflash, Argent, and, unluckily Jericho, Everyone turned to look at Jericho as he froze, eyes wize, before he glared at Slade, hatered eminating off of him.

"Ok, yes, that bastard's my dad, Hey Robin, can I kill him? Please?" he signed, without waiting for a reply, he charged at Slade and Slade knocked him into a wall with one swipe,

"You think you can beat me 'Jericho'? I taught you and your brother all you know about fighting, I know how to avoid your power" he taunted, meanwhile Kidflash was staring at Slade's apprentice,

"Whoa! Is that Bluejay?" he yelled looking at Robin then his eyes widened as he looked past Robin at Batman, Robin just nodded, looked around at the Titans, and then back at Slade, his eyes narrowed,

"TITANS GO!" he cried, and ran, not at Slade, but Bluejay, slamming her into a wall with his staff.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Me: Whoa! 4 1/2 Pages! I think that's the most I've ever written for a fanfiction! EVER!

B.J: Why am I evil?

Jericho: and why did you tell them about my dad? That was a secret!

Me: Suffer, my story, my rules, Bwa ha ha!

A.N:Bluejay is my OC, Jayme Grayson, she is 4 years younger than Richard, so when their parents were killed he was 9, she was 5, when Robin left, at 13, Bluejay was 9, and Batman was just starting to train her to fight, that's shy she's not a Titan, since Robin is now 17, she is 13, for an image, check out Nosyarg-Kcid on DeviantArt, it is labelled Bluejay, I didn't do that great a job on the colour transition, but it works for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6…  
**Robin quickly loosened a little on Blue jay. She was his little sister! He couldn't hurt her! She smirked and laughed a little as Robin looked behind him to see the entire chaos going on and frowned. Batman was doing ok for an old guy, the others were attacking Slade all right but he was pretty furious. His son was on the team he hated most. Why, I would be furious too! Robin glared at Jay then and tightened a little more, how could she do this?

"Jay, why?" He asked. She chuckled.

"Why? Why? Stupid, you've learned nothing." Robin was surprised, he was the stupid one? She's the one working for Slade!

"Jay, this isn't right! You know it isn't!"

"Psssh big brother! I am working for Slade because I want to!"

"Why?" He tightened a little more. She looked down at the Bo staff that was pinning her to the wall.

"You're hurting me!" She wailed, Robin loosened; he didn't want to hurt her. She smirked again and laughed. She kicked Robin in the chin and took out her own Bo staff and pinned him to the ground.

"You were always weak when it came to me. Too bad mom and dad loved you more!" Robin glared at her.

"Jay! They loved us equally the same!" She stared down at him and gritted her teeth. She put the Bo staff on his throat and pushed down a little.

"Wrong! They took you and left me behind to rot with those others! They took you because you were the better gymnast! Because you were the son and father couldn't leave his boy!"

"Jay!" She pushed a little harder and Robin began to choke a little. "Jay, that wasn't it! There was a reason we left!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear any of your lies!"

"They're not lies Jay I swear!" She got angry and pushed a little harder. He began to breath hard.

"What made it worse was that when you left Batman to join this pathetic team, I tried to be the next sidekick, but that didn't work out. I was always doing it wrong! He was always like, 'Robin wouldn't do this' or 'Robin wouldn't do that' and I hated it! He loved you more and you were never really treated like

that!" Robin looked at her.

"Jay, I swear, I was treated probably a whole lot worse then you were."

"I said shut up!" She pushed just a tad harder to wear he could barely speak. "Everybody always loved you more! ALWAYS!" She was about to choke him when she was knocked over by a familiar dark shadow, Batman. She frowned when she saw him.

"Your wrong Bluejay. I never loved him more, I never loved you more, but one thing I did do, was to treat you a little less of a hero." She glared at him.

"Why's that?" She yelled. Batman stared down at her.

"Because you always complained about everything. Everything with you was drama and complaints; I couldn't deal with you most the time. And true heroes,  
don't complain about that much." She frowned and yelled.

"I always complained because you never treated me like a hero! Now, I know why. At least Slade treats me with respect."

"Trust me Jay, you don't want to do this with Slade! It's not right! Mom and Dad wouldn't be proud." For a brief second Robin saw a glimpse of sorrow on her face, but it changed deeply back into hate.

"See, they wouldn't be proud, they're proud of you though right? Why should I care then? I hate them, and I hate you!" She leaped forward but Robin blocked it. They kept blocking each other while talking.

"Jay! You don't want to do this!"

"Of course I do! I was born to do this Robin, don't you see, I was born evil!"

"No you weren't Jay! Slade has brain washed you!"

"No! You're wrong!"

"Jay, I've been his apprentice before! He only wants you to do this to hurt me and people you care about! This will come back on you!"

"You're wrong! Slade cares for me and what I do!"

"He's only pretending! Jay snap out of it!" He swung his Bo staff under her legs and pinned her to the floor and she was surprised.

"How were you able to do that?" He grinned.

"I've been doing this longer Jay, that's what I've learned, the more experience, the more you win." She frowned.

"Very good Robin." Slade said clapping his hands. Robin looked over to see his team defeated and Batman well knocked out. It surprised him. He looked at Slade and frowned.

"You were able to actually hurt your little sister and get to her. Very disappointing Bluejay." She frowned.

"See, everybody likes you better." She said.

"Love the hatred Jay." Slade said. "That is a good thing." She smiled an evil smile.

"You do? Why, thank you." Slade grinned.

"But Robin is right, you are a little rusty still, come, we will practice more." Robin lifted up as she ran over to Slade.

"Jay." Robin said.

"Oh, don't try to stop her; you'll accelerate the bomb countdown I have put up on this building." Robin was shocked.

"You have about 30 seconds to get out  
of here before the building blows. So, until next time Robin." Slade started the clock as it ticked. Robin saw Blue Jay look back and for a split second, saw her  
worried. She cared, she was still his little sister and he was still her big brother. She was still Blue Jay. Robin quickly got on his feet and started to drageveryone that was in the building still out and getting his friends and Batman out. By the time he was getting to Batman, the bomb was at 10 put him over his shoulders and started to run. **9** Robin ran faster trying to get to the double doors.** 8-7-6**He got to the doors but since Batman was so huge, it was difficult for him to fit both of them through. **5** he put him on the ground and dragged him through the first set of double doors. **4**Batman's legs got caught in the door as Robin tugged at them. **3 **Robin finally got them uncaught. **2** He knew he wasn't going to make it. **1** He cringed at this thought and hoped that they wouldn't die. **0.  
****  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
**  
The building exploded as on lookers watched in horror. Kid flash woke up and saw the building blowing up; there must have been several bombs in there because explosions kept going off. He watched terrified that Robin and Batman were dead. He quickly woke the others up by slapping them a few several times. Starfire fainted and the others just hoped that they were ok. Suddenly, a figure appeared as the fire went higher into the sky and bombs kept exploding. It was Robin! He had Bruce on his back and was going as fast as he could toward his friends. Everyone cheered for joy! He was greeted and quickly layed down to check his injuries, Bruce as well.

"I am so glad you are ok man!" Cyborg said.

"We thought you'd be a goner!" Cyborg paused and looked around. "Where's Bats?" Robin looked at him.

"He got out, he said he was taking his own way. Don't worry, he's alright." Cyborg nodded. As soon as the paramedics cleared Robin and Bruce, they went straight home. That's when Robin was bombarded with questions about how he survived. He would just look at Bruce and grin and say, "Cape."  
**  
Authors note: Shockinglyawsome wrote this chapter!  
**  
B.J: Man, I hate being evil!

Robin: I do too!

Me: You just keep your hands away from Robin you hear!

B.J: Huh? He's my brother weirdo!

Me: Uh

Robin: What was that supposed to mean?

Me: …


	7. Chapter 7

This is a revamp, there is no spanking in this chapter

Robin with his mask is Robin

Robin without his mask is Dick

Anyway, I don't own Teen Titans, or Batman, I do own Bluejay.

The tower was unusually quiet for just after a fight. Robin was locked away in his room, Raven was meditating, and Bruce was watching the news, the normal stuff, what was odd, was the silence from the other 3 Titans. Beastboy WASN'T watching TV or playing games, Starfire was standing outside Robin's door waiting for him to come out, and Cyborg was trying (and failing) to figure out who 'Bluejay' was and, to quote Beastboy "WHAT WAS BATMAN DOING HERE!". When he asked Robin all he got was a sullen

"Go away Cyborg! I'm busy!" That was actually odd, because Robin NEVER acted like that, sure he might not answer the door, or turn down an offer, but he had never actually snapped at any of them like that before. After a few hours, Bruce actually stood up, and much to the Titan's chagrin, actually KNOCKED on Robin's door! When Robin didn't answer, he knocked again, and then, before the Titans could stop him, he OPENED the door! That actually got a response from the agitated Titan Leader.

"Yes Mr. Wayne, did you need something?" Robin's voice was all too calm to be real, the other Titans ran down the hall as fast as they could to avoid the impending explosion.

"Not really" Bruce smiled, "I just wanted to talk to you" Robin raised his eyebrow, but stood up and made sure there was nobody in the hallway, before locking his door

"Talk about what Bruce? Because I don't want to hear anything you have to say." Robin turned back to his desk, and started typing away at the computer, Bruce just raised an eyebrow and closed the computer, leaving a hand on top of it to prevent Robin form opening it again

"Well, to start, we need to talk about Bluejay" Robin cut him off with a sudden glare

"What do we have to talk about? Slade is controlling her somehow. That's all there is to it." Bruce sighed and pushed some stuff on Robin's desk aside, ignoring the growls coming from the teen, making room to sit, he rested his hands on his knees and leant forwards, so that he was eye to eye with Robin

"What if he's not? Jamie has been acting odd for months, not that you would know that, not having contacted anyone in Gotham for years" Robin glared at Bruce before turning back to his desk and started repairing a broken birdarang

"Just because I didn't contact you, doesn't mean I didn't check in on my sister, I have my sources, and about her acting odd, she's a teenager, its puberty." Bruce scowled

"You could have called; 'hey Bruce, I'm fine' would that have been so hard?" Robin glared

"Like you care" he growled re-opening his laptop and starting to type, Bruce growled

"So I don't care about you? Is that what you're saying?" Robin kept his eyes on the screen of his laptop, but Bruce could feel the anger radiating off of him

"Of course it is, I make one mistake, ONE, and you decide that I'm bad for your image and kick me out!" that was the last straw for Bruce, he reached over and closed the laptop, Robin pulled his fingers away just in time to avoid having it closed on them, and glared at the Bat.

"What do you want?" Bruce just gave him a bat glare and grabbed his collar, hauling him up and taking off the domino mask so he could look him in the eyes, without the mask, Dick's eyes sparkled with unbridled fury, Bruce gave him a look that could and has made the Joker back away in fear, but Dick just held his gaze

"I told you that you couldn't be Robin anymore, not because of my image, but because I just saw my SON get SHOT right IN FRONT of me and didn't want to EVER go through that again! Do you have any idea how terrified I was when I saw you like that?" Dick glared

"You mean how scared you were that Batman's reputation as a hero would become that of a reckless idiot? Or a bad parent? Or-Huh?" Bruce stood up and dropped Dick to the ground, took a few steps back and spread his arms out

"Hit me." Dick just sat on the ground, staring uncomprehendingly. Bruce smiled

"Go on, hit me, if it will make you feel better, hit me hard as you can" Dick blinked, and pulled himself off of the ground. Bruce just stood there, and Robin ran at him, and kicked him in the gut, then punched him in the face, he started to pound on Bruce, letting out all of the anger and frustration he had bottled up for the past six years, after about half an hour, he finally finished, and he gave Bruce a weak smile. Bruce smiled back and pulled Dick into a quick hug

"I really did miss you Dick, do you feel better now?" Robin accepted the embrace, before taking a step back and replacing his mask, feeling the most relaxed he had since being on Young Justice

"Yeah, feeling the aster, I'm sorry about before. I really was acting like a brat, I guess seeing Bluejay doing that did something to me..." Robin trailed off a Bruce smiled and ruffled Robin's hair.

"All's forgiven, now we really should discuss what we're going to do about your team" Robin's eyes narrowed suspiciously

"What do you mean? I'm not disbanding the Titans." Bruce chuckled,

"That's not what I meant, I meant that you've lived with them for six years, and you OBVIOUSLY trust them with your life, so if you want I'll allow you to reveal our secret identities to them" Robins eyes widened

"Really? I can tell them?" Bruce nodded and Robin gave a little whoop and ran for the door. In the living room, all of the Titans were fearing for Mr. Wayne's life, when Robin walked in SMILING, which was an odd site because he hardly ever smiled, followed by a slightly battered Bruce wayne

"Team, Bruce I have been talking and-" he was cut off by Beastboy

"Talking? Dude it looks like you beat him up!" Robin glared at him

"I did, but that's not the point, he gave me permission to do this," Robin reached up and removed his mask, revealing baby blue eves

"My name is Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick." This led to a few gasps as the titans realized that Robin had not only just revealed his secret identity to them, but also pretty much told them that they had been body guarding BATMAN of all people! A few minutes and a few dozen questions later, everything was back to normal, when Robin spoke up

"Just a little warning, I'm going to be acting...well you would call it odd, Speedy, Aqualad, KF, or any other ex-sidekick will be calling it 'normal' because I've had a few things resting on my chest that really whelmed me and I've been acting kind of...well Speedy called it 'Battish', meaning I used to act more of...a mix between Cyborg and Beastboy, but I've been...grouchy." The titans looked really confused, before Raven spoke up, having read his mind

"He means he'll be happier and joke more, he's been acting his equivalent of slightly depressed for the past six years." Before the team could really process the facts before them, the alarms went off and Bluejay jumped down from the ceiling.

TT-LINEBREAK-TT

Bwa hahahaha! I leave you with a cliff-hanger!

Anyway, again, I apologize for not updating *sheepish smile

Note: 8/11/11 I recently started watching Young Justice on TV, I'm going to squeeze in a few 'Whelmeds' and 'Asters', the way I see it, TT Robin acts like a bat, because he had all these issues from Batman kicking him out, and now it's all resolved

Edit: Fixed a couple spelling errors 12/07/11

Edit: Totally revamped the chapter 8/11/11


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Robin stared at Bruce one last time as he ran down the stairs to find Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and the others fighting off Blue jay. Robin sighed as he pounced on her.

"Blue Jay, for the last time, stop this!" She kicked him and knocked him off of her.

"Never!" Robin sighed and shook his head.

"This is getting real old real fast." He took his bow staff and whipped it across her face and knocked her out. "Ok team, something is wrong with her."

"You think?" BB replied. "She attacked us!" BB thought for a moment. "Wait, how'd you know where to hit her?"

"Lucky guess." Robin replied harshly. Kid Flash stared at him.

"Come on Rob, They can tell you're hiding something from them. You can't keep it a secret forever." He said. Robin sighed and glared at him.

"Stay out of my business Flash." Kid Flash got quiet and backed off. Robin stared at Blue Jay as he picked her up and put her in the examining room. The others watched him as he looked over her. Suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Check her neck." It was Bruce. Robin cringed at this and looked at him.

"Why?"

"It's just a suggestion." Robin hesitated but did so.

"Look, there's not going to be anything-" he stopped as he saw a little chip on the back of her neck. "Oh." He stared at Bruce. "How'd you know?"

"You said that something was wrong with her, she must be brain controlled right?" Robin shrugged.

"I don't know anymore." He plucked the thing off of her neck and put it under a microscope. "What is it?"

"Looks like a device that sent messages to her brain." Cy said.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" A scream was heard. They turned around to see Blue Jay awake. "Where the heck am I? Get me out of here!" She saw Robin.

"You? What- Ow, my brain hurts!" She stared at everyone. "What's going on here?" They all stared at Robin.

"Told you." Bruce said. Robin looked at Blue Jay. He sighed and walked over to her to explain.

AN: Shockinglyawesome wrote this! I know it's short, but I am really busy with things, so I briefed it up. Hope yawl enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

HA-This was done fast! No writer's block!

We don't own Teen Titans-only Bluejay.

TT_LINEBREAK_TT

"Okay, so let me get this straight" Bluejay was sitting on the table in the examination room

"You ran away and started a new team" she points at Robin and he nods

"I disappeared so dad came to find you to help locate me" he nods again

"It turned out that I was working for your arch nemesis Slate-" Robin cut her off

"Slade, his name is Slade" Bluejay shot him a look and continued

"SLADE, because I was under his control, because he stuck a chip to the back of my neck that multiplied all the bad thoughts I had" Everyone nods. She points back at Robin

"You revealed your secret identities after having lived with these people for six years " Robin gives her a look and nods

"And you are a moron" she points at Kidflash, who starts to nod, freezes, then tackles her and starts tickling her

"Take that back BJ! You know I can do this for-Hey!" Bruce grabbed the back of Kidflash's costume and hauled him off of Bluejay

"We know you could, but right now, she is injured and just was freed of mind control" suddenly Robin got an idea how to get Kidflash out of there for a moment

"Hey KF, have you met Mas and Menos?" Kidflash nodded

"Yeah, the speed twins, I could have beat them in that race you know." Robin rolled his eyes

"Do you know who they live with?" he shook his head

"Speedy and Aqualad!" Kidflash got this REALLY disturbing smile on his face before he sped off. Bruce sent Robin a look

"What exactly was that, and what does he mean 'Speed twins'?" Robin chuckled

"70% of the Titans think Speedy and Aqualad are with each other, it drives them crazy, because the 30% that don't are my team, their team, the other ex-sidekicks and KF's girlfriend Jinx, KF KNOWS that they're not a couple, but he love to tease them about it, and as for the twins, they can run at super speeds, but only when in contact with each other"

"Is Speedy...okay?" Robin shot a sharp glare towards Bruce

"He's fine. He hasn't had any issues since he joined the Titans, that's one of the reasons I stationed him with Aqualad" The other looked confused about what they were talking about but he just ignored them. Bruce suddenly got an odd look on his face

"Hold on, did you say thet Kid Flash is dating a teammate? You know I don't approve of-" Robin cut him off with a smirk

"Wonder Woman, If you can date Wonder Woman when you're both in the JLA, Kidflash can date Jinx and I can date Starfire" Starfire sent Bruce a huge grin and hugged Robin so tight he turned blue.

"Star-Fire-Air-Please" She quickly released him, Everybody started to head for the living room, when they got there, the Vidscreen rang, Robin answered it to see an annoyed Speedy, with Aqualad in the background being tormented by a Yellow and red blur, and a white and red blur.

"Yes?" he asked with a smirk

"Why did you feel the need to send Wally to torment Garth and I? And why is he rambling about-" Speedy's eyes suddenly widened as he stared at Robin's maskless face

"Oh...that's why he's going on and on about secret identitys..." Aqualad looked over and waved, just then the alarm went off at their tower, so Speedy hung up. Robin smirked, and looked over at Jericho who was trying to get his attention.

'Robin, Can I Talk To You?' he signed, Robin nodded and followed Jericho down the hall towards the interrogation room.

TT_LINEBREAK_TT

TADA!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, I am SO sorry that I haven't updated, I have no real excuse except for the fact that I was in grade 12 and had to focus on Diplomas, and I just couldn't get myself into the writing mood, it's no excuse really, Sorry again –Flamyangelwings

If I owned Teen Titans, we'd have Season Six, and it would cover Slade and Jericho's relationship.

Sentences with every work capitalized are sign language.

TT-LINEBREAK-TT

Robin and Jericho walked down the halls of Titans Tower, neither of them said a word as they walked, the only sound being the opening and closing of the door to Robin's personal evidence room, where pictures and clues regarding Slade covered the walls and shelves with just a blank table with two chairs in the centre of the room. The two sat in silence for a good minute or two before Robin finally spoke.

"So...Slade's your dad..." Jericho just nodded slightly staring straight down at the table, avoiding Robin's eyes. Robin continued in an impassive voice, not angrily, he was just understandable curious.

"How did you end up on that mountain? Where did you get your powers? Who was your mother? Does Slade have any other kids?" Robin started shooting off every question that had entered his mind since the moment when Batman had revealed Jericho's parentage, finally, Jericho help up his hand to ask Robin to slow down, and slowly began to answer.

"My Name Is Joseph William Wilson, I Am The Youngest Son Of Slade Wilson, Otherwise Known As Deathstroke The Terminator, And His Wife Adeline. Mom Taught Me to Sing And Play Guitar When I was Little, Dad Taught Me How To Fight. When I Was Young We Didn't Know About Dad's Job, That All Changed When My Older Brother Grant And I Were Taken Hostage By A Man Know As Jackal To Try And Get Information From Our Father. When He Refused To Give Jackal The Information, Jackal Slit My Throat. I Don't Actually Know What Happened Next, I Passed Out From The Pain, But When I Woke Up, I Couldn't Talk, And My Mom Had Shot Slade In The Eye, Rendering Him Half Blind. After That, Mom Took Grant And I And Hid. The Last Thing I Remember About Her Is Her Taking Me Up To The Top Of My Mountain With My Guitar For The First Time And Promising To Come Back For Me. That Was Six Years Ago. I Don't Know Where I got My Powers, For All I Know They Might Be Inherited From Dad, All I know Is That One Day While I was On My Mountain, I Made Eye Contact With A Bird, And Then I Was The Bird, It Took Me Years To Learn To Control My Powers, but Eventually I Did, It's Not Like I Had Anything To Do Other Than Train And Play Guitar. Beastboy Was The First Contact I Had With Civilization In Years; I Was Actually Pretty Surprised To See Another Person Up There." Robin watched the whole story interested, thankful, not for the first time since meeting Jericho, that Alfred had insisted he learn sign language, finally he looked up to Jericho's face and stared into his eyes, reading the emotions flaring in his face, There was nervousness , sorrow, anger and a little bit of hatred, but Robin couldn't see any deceit. After about a minute, Jericho broke the gaze, opting to look down at the table again.

"Wow...I don't know what to say about that..." Robin stood up and started pacing, thinking to himself, when a clatter on the table got his attention, he turned back to see Jericho's communicator in the middle of the table, it's owner's eyes firmly planted on his lap. Robin walked over and grabbed the communicator, shoving it into Jericho's hand; Jericho's head snapped up and he made eye contact with Robin, confused. Robin glared at Jericho sardonically

"Don't be ridiculous! If we didn't hate Raven for her dad being a blood-thirsty DEMON, we're not going to kick you out for your dad being Slade" For the first time since Batman had untimely revealed his father's identity, Jericho smiled. Robin wrote down everything Jericho had said into a large book labelled 'SLADE' and then stood up.

"Come on, I probably have to do damage control now that my team knows my secret identity"

TT-LINEBREAK-TT

Meanwhile, while Robin and Jericho were talking, Bruce had called the Watchtower, where the rest of the Justice League was.

"So, the kids formed their own team? Why didn't we notice that?" Asked Flash, Green Arrow was still trying to figure out how anyone could think Speedy was homosexual...with AQUALAD.

"I suppose we were caught up trying to find out who kidnapped our sidekicks we never realized that they all just followed Robin's example" Supplied Aquaman, Wonder woman was nonplussed

"The question is, what do we do about it now that we know? Do we allow them to continue on as the 'Teen Titans', or do we retrieve them and bring them home?" Green arrow stared at her incredulously

"What kind of question is that? They're happy, they're fighting evil, and they're safe...ish, besides, there's no way that Speedy is going to willingly come home with me, not after what I did" whether or not any of the younger heroes believed it, Green Arrow really did regret what happened between him and Speedy, but he couldn't figure out any way to reconnect with the kid.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see" supplied Superman "If it all works out for the better, I don't see any harm in letting these teams continue on" The rest of the Justice League agreed in one form or another, but Batman had the final say regarding Robin.

"Alright, but Bluejay is coming home"

TT-LINEBREAK-TT

So yeah, this chapter was really easy to plan out, because I could get most of the info off of Wikipedia.

Sorry about any mistakes regarding his back-story.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay! So, I edited all the chapters and changed a few bits, and just so people know, this universe is a working meld of Teen Titans and Young Justice, with a few alterations, like, the Speedy got into drugs is different. Kaldur grew out of Aqualad and became Tempest and Garth became Aqualad. Oh. And Lian's alive because I like her, and is Clone!Roy's daughter. This story takes place a year after Trouble in Tokyo.~Flamyangelwings

_This is talking in superspeed_

The next day, four teenagers in various parts of the USA were each awaiting a particular guest. Speedy was in the archery range behind Titans East's tower taking his irritation out on some Green Arrow shaped targets. Aqualad was sitting at the shoreline, staring vacantly at the sea. Wonder Girl was sitting on top of her Tower thinking, And Kid Flash was sitting on the sofa in the Wire City Titan's Tower. Robin had informed them that the Justice League had no issues with their continued working with the Titans, but their mentors wanted to talk with them.

_**KID FLASH**_

It felt like he'd been sitting here for HOURS, sure, he knew it had only been about ten minutes, but he was really nervous. He was seriously considering leaving a note and running off when he heard the familiar sound of somebody running at superspeed. Less than a second later his uncle Barry was sitting beside him on the couch in full costume. Kid looked down at his hands; The Flash just stared at him, not saying anything.

"So...um...Hi...um...I know you must be pretty upset...I know I should have said goodbye or at least left a note...but you know me, I get so caught up in the moment and don't stop to think..._Robin just needed me for like a week and he's like my brother so I couldn't say no and I was gonna call but then I met Jinx, and she was so cute , and then Robin was forming teams and I forgot to call and you and aunt Iris were probably really worried and it was stupid and childish and I'm so sorry!"_ by the end, Kid Flash was rambling at a speed at which only his Uncle could follow him and he was starting to hyperventilate Flash just smiled and pulled him into a hug

"You took the words right out of my mouth Kid, the only thing you left out was the fact that Iris is gonna give you the lecture of a lifetime next time you see her, it was pretty damned stupid of you to just disappear like that, anything could have happened to you, I kept thinking we were gonna find your body in a ditch somewhere or something!" Flash pulled off his cowl revealing the stern blue eyes of Barry Allen; Kid Flash looked over at him and sighed, pulling off his own mask to reveal Wally West

"I'm sorry Uncle Barry, I know you must be furious, I'm so stupid sometimes but-"he was cut off as Barry cuffed him lightly on the back of his head

"You are not stupid Wally; you just don't think things through a lot of the time. Like the time you, Robin and Kaldur'ahm went to Cadmus labs on your own, but no, I'm mad at you, not that much, but just as a warning, the rest of Young Justice is, they were pretty upset you didn't say goodbye and Batman's decided that it would be an asset to introduce the two teams" Wally's eyes widened and Barry chuckled at his nephews face before smirking

"Anyway, off of that topic, tell me all about this 'Jinx' girl, what's she like?" Wally blushed and sunk into the couch

"Uncle BARRY!"

_**SPEEDY**_

Speedy was furious, who did he think he was? He couldn't seriously think he was just going to waltz back into his life like that! Speedy let off another barrage of arrows at the stupid target, he'd gotten a few raised eyebrows at the Green Arrow mannequin, but he didn't really care, the green-clad doll finally tore under the stress of all the arrows, sending sand pouring across the floor. He tossed the dummy into a pile of them he had already destroyed that day and had just set a fourth one up when a voice came from behind him

"Ouch, glad that wasn't really me" Speedy didn't turn around and just kept firing at the target in a rapid volley of arrows

*Twang, Thump* Arrow in the left forearm

*Twang, Thump* the forehead

*Twang, Thump* Right calf

*Twang, Thump* heart

*Twang, Thump* stomach

*Twang, Thump* between the legs

"Roy listen, I just want to talk" Speedy didn't even pause in his assault

"We have nothing to talk about Arrow, now leave before I stop using this dummy" He couldn't see it, but Green Arrow winced at the cold tone in his voice

"Roy, please, I messed up, I know that, and...I'm sorry." To say Speedy was shocked would be an understatement; he was so surprised, that the arrow he had been firing at that moment went flying through the window of the Tower, peedy turned around, eyes wide, and stared at the emerald archer

"Did...did you just...just say..." Green Arrow took off his mask to reveal sad blue eyes

"I'm sorry. I was stupid and hard-headed and a complete and utter arse and I'm sorry" Speedy dropped his bow in shock, one thing he learnt living with Oliver was that he NEVER apologized, he made excuses, so for him to be doing so now was almost as extraordinary as if he revealed his secret identity to the world, Speedy took off his own mask and looked at the man in front of him

"Ollie...I..." Oliver took a few steps and put his hand on Roy's shoulder

"Yeah...well...do you want to hit me?" Roy blinked, confused and Oliver chuckled

"Bruce let Dick beat the stuffing out of him as an apology, I'm making the same offer" Roy tilted his head and thought it over, before punching Oliver in the jaw so hard that he fell backwards. Roy offered him a hand up and smirking

"I've wanted to do that for years, ever since the fight. You didn't even listen to my side of the story." Oliver blinked before sitting down on a rock and sighing

"Well, I'm listening now...why'd you do it Roy?" Roy glared at him before sitting beside him, staring blankly at the training dummy

"I was out doing my rounds, when I caught wind of a drugs bust, I figured 'hey, why not help out?' so I dropped into the site and took out about eight of the guys, before these three steroid-packed thugs got behind me, two of them pinned me down, and the third figured 'Hey, let's get the kid addicted' and shot the junk into one of my veins, and it worked. I wanted to die, I hated myself for being so weak, I tried stopping, I really did, but I couldn't. I would have gone to you for help, but I thought I could handle it on my own, I was going to go to Red Arrow for help, but then you showed up...and well you know how that turned out." Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he hated himself, he should have gotten the whole story, and not just made assumptions. He reached out and put his hand on Roy's shoulder

"Kid...Roy...I'm SO sorry...I..." Roy shrugged and looked at his feet

"Forget about it Ollie, I'm not perfect, neither are you...hell, everyone thinks Superman's perfect and look at how he used to treat Superboy" Oliver chuckled and looked Roy over again

"So…back to being Speedy, huh?" Roy laughed and rubbed his prosthetic forearm

"yeah…I thought about changing to something else like Arsenal or The Red Ranger, but I'm...kind of attached to Speedy to tell you the truth." Oliver smiled and looked at Roy fondly

"So am I kid, so am I...Do anything else I should know about?" Roy paused and his eyes widened and he looked towards the Tower

"Well, actually..." Roy was cut off by the door into the tower opening and a little girl with red hair in what looked like a miniature of Speedy's old costume, hat included, came running out shouting

"Uncle Speedy!" Oliver's eyes widened and his head snapped from Roy to the girl and back, Roy bent down to pick her up and turned to Oliver smiling

"Ollie, I'd like you to meet Lian Harper, my daughter…well, my clone's daughter. I'm babysitting."

_**WONDERGIRL**_

Donna was beyond nervous; Diana was going to be furious with her, she knew it, she should have never left like that. She heard a noise behind her signifying that somebody who could fly had just landed and turned around to face her sister.

"Hello Wonder Woman" she looked up at her older sister, who just stared at her with an impassive face

"I know, I should have never left, and Mother must have been extremely worried about me. I should have at least written and I'm tremendously sorry. It was a juvenile and imprudent thing of me to do, just leaving and joining a team like this, I am immensely sorry. But all the same, I would not trade it for anything; I would sacrifice my life for these people as they would for me." Wonder Woman didn't move from her position, standing in front of her little sister with her arms crossed for about a minute before she smiled

"Why did I even come out here to scold you if you can take my entire lecture and shorten it into a half-minute speech?" She opened her arms and enveloped Wonder Girl in a hug

"I have missed you greatly, little sister, now come, you must to speak with Mother." Wonder Girl nodded and both Amazonians flew off.

_**AQUALAD**_

Aqualad wasn't that nervous, his king had allowed him to roam free among the ocean helping others for almost a year before he met the Titans, if Kaldur was allowed a team, why couldn't he join one? He had kept up with his duties in both worlds after all. Just then an enormous wave rose out of the ocean to reveal King Orin, Aquaman. He respectfully got on one knee

"My king" Aquaman gave a deep chuckle and put a hand on Garth's shoulder

"Rise Garth" Garth stood and looked at his king, who smiled back at him

"I must admit, I was surprised to be informed that you were among the youths that had joined this team, I had noticed nothing different about your schedule, and you never failed at your duties" Aquaman gave a smile and placed a hand on Aqualad's shoulder

"Had you mentioned this team I would have undoubtedly given my blessing, it is...a fine team" Garth gave a small bow

"Thank you, my king" Aquaman laughed, and clapped him on the back

"Now come swim with me, Mera misses you, as does Tula, and Kaldur'ahm will surely wish to ask about these Titans, as Batman has decided that they should be introduced" Garth nodded and joined his kingnas they headed towards Atlantis

Tada! Sorry I'm such a slow updater

Please review!


	12. AN

Sorry, but I'm taking this down and rewriting it for three reasons.

Reason 1: I have developed an extreme disliking for OCs, so Jaime's existence bugs me

Reason 2: ShockinglyAwesome has stopped replying to any E-Mails and I think she may be dead or something, So I have to do this on my own, which changes the plot

Reason 3: Robin has 5 perfectly good younger siblings (one of whom I'm pretty sure is Red-X *cough-Jason-cough*) So all I have to do is use one of them.

Please keep in mind, whichever Batkid it is will be using my name and costume for them, because I disagree with them being called Robin, that name was special to Dick and Batman had no reason to give it away.

If you want to see my images/names for the Batchildren, my DeviantART ID is Nosyarg-Kcid

I'm warning you now, I'm way better with words than with pictures, so the images kinda suck.


End file.
